Parallel processing is an efficient form of information processing of concurrent events in a computing process. Parallel processing demands concurrent execution of many programs in a computer, in contrast to sequential processing. That is, in general all or a plurality of the stations work simultaneously and independently on the same or common elements of a problem.
In a parallel processor where many threads of execution can run simultaneously, there may be a need for debugging software running on selected threads. Debugging is used to determine a cause (or causes) of errors in the processing threads, and to correct the errors.